starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Akatsuki Kyoji
"Hiragi-kun, why don't you listen to what the newcomers have to say." - Akatsuki Kyoji Appearance Akatsuki has orange eyes and orange hair which sticks out at the ends. His bangs are worn down but slightly parted to the left. In his school uniform, Akatsuki is properly dressed with the exception of his Kao Council blazer that he wears unbuttoned. Personality History During his first year, Akatsuki became a member of Team Tsukigami. He and his teammates (Yuzuriha, Sazanami, Hiragi, and Otori) trained under Tsukigami Haruto. During their time together, Akatsuki frequently received advice from Otori. When Otori voiced out his desire to add a different arrangement to "Ayanagi Showtime", Akatsuki was the first to refute the suggestion. With the exception of Otori who withdrew, Team Tsukigami eventually passed the screening process and entered the Musical Department. In his third year, Akatsuki became a member of the Kao Council. Because of what Otori did to Hiragi years before, Akatsuki continues to hold a grudge against Otori. Relationships Otori Itsuki Akatsuki used to be friendly with Otori. While the two were on Team Tsukigami during their first year, Otori would frequently give him advice. This ended once Otori left the team due to a lack of freedom. Akatsuki has since despised Otori and wishes for him to stay away from Hiragi. He sees Otori's presence as a threat to Hiragi and to Ayanagi Gakuen's traditions and went as far as inciting Yuzuriha and Sazanami in order to remove Otori from the Kao Council. Otori, on the other hand, doesn't hold any hate towards Akatsuki. He isn't bothered by Akatsuki's attitude and often teases him in return. When Akatsuki attempted to pick a fight with him in episode 8, he remained calm, even inviting him to have tea with him. He also put Akatsuki in a chokehold when the Kao Council went to a shrine together. Trivia * The name Kyoji 'means "mirror" (鏡) ('kyo) and "officer, boss" (司) (ji). * Kyoji's surname Akatsuki 'means "dawn, daybreak" (暁). * His Zodiac sign is Gemini. * He is roommates with Hiragi.Season 1 Volume 5 Special Drama CD Track 2 'Hiragi Tsubasa' * According to Haruto, Akatsuki used to admire Otori to the point of always passionately going on about what makes Otori amazing and how he respects him.Preview of Season 2 Act 9 * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the fox. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a manager. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a yakuza. * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 3: ** People's first impression of him is that he has a bad temper. He's not bothered by this as he sees no reason to go out of his way to be polite. ** He is confident that no one knows more about the school's policies than he does (with the exception of Hiragi of course). ** He is weak to heat. During the summer, he suffers from heat exhaustion everyday. ** His nickname in middle school was "rain man". He's not sure why. ** His favorite mode of transportation is walking because he suffers from motion sickness. ** He was used to be shy when he was a child. His teachers used to write in his report book, "Let's speak in a loud voice." ** He cannot forgive anything that disgraces Ayanagi Gakuen's traditions or dirties Hiragi. ** The first he does in the morning is check the day's schedule in his head. By doing so, he can wake up and move efficiently. ** His favorite foods are pomegranates and cherries; sour fruits and berries in general. ** He believes in living lively. During his free time, if he isn't outdoors, he'll go to the gym or the pool to get his body moving. ** One bad thing about himself is that his face is easy to read. It's humiliating how Yuzuriha is always able to tell if he's in a good mood or not. ** His favorite place is the smaller lesson rooms. Rather than the large rehearsal hall, he prefers practicing in the more private, soundproof rooms. This is probably stems from his childhood shyness. ** He's not very good at dealing with stress (he asks the interviewer if they know any good methods). ** As a member of the Kao Council, he wants to support Hiragi, the one who is shouldering the future of Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He is good at music. ** He is bad at English. However, his problem isn't understanding it. He just finds it difficult to confidently speak a foreign language in public. He doesn't understand how the others can say "boys" and "tres bien" so freely. ** Between meals and sleep, he chooses sleep. ** His favorite warm drink is herbal tea. His favorite cold drink are orange flavored ones. ** At the very least, he can attach buttons. ** His favorite weather is rainy weather. He feels an attachment to the rainy season. ** Last words: "My coaching is strict. Students aspiring to enter Ayanagi Gakuen's Musical Department should expect this. With that said, things will be relentless from now on." List of Songs ''See also: Kao Council's List of Songs * '''A DAY IN THE DREAM (with Yuzuriha Christian Lion and Sazanami Sakuya)''CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 6☆ * ''(with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 1 Akatsuki001.jpg|Season 1 Website's Profile 9-2.png|Episode 9 Eyecatch 2 OVA 1–2 OVA 1 - Finale wa Bokutachi no Mune ni (3).png|Young Akatsuki featured in 'Finale wa Bokutachi no Mune ni' Performance OVA 2 - SING A SONG MUSICAL (3).png|'SING A SONG！MUSICAL！' Performance Season 2 Akatsuki002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 End6.jpg|Episode 6 End Card s2_e06_Kao_Council_003.png|Episode 6: 'WONDERFUL WONDER！' Performance S2 e06 team Akatsuki.png|Episode 6: Reunion of Team Akatsuki Season 3 S3 7-2.PNG|Episode 7 Eyecatch 2 Miscellaneous Akatsuki Birthday Card.JPG|Birthday Card Year 1 (2015-2016) ARHPBD013A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 013A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 013a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 Akatsuki Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.PNG|Birthday Card 2016 by Hidou Ren HRHPBD2017013.jpg|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren 00000235.gif|SD Main Ayanagi Animal Park Series 13.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF-Akatsuki.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Banner 13.jpg|Poster Main Icon (13).png|Twitter Icon Main Tanabata Festival Icon (13).jpg|Twitter Icon Tanabata Festival References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kao Council Members Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters